You Do
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: After a pressing and stressful case, Booth goes home with Brennan to find she hasn't been taking good care of herself. So he steps in...


"Why do you look like that?" the well built man beside Temperance Brennan complained, watching her intensely. She scowled, shrugging away. "Excuse me?" she replied, her voice lacking the same command as it usually had. Booth frowned, holding the door for her as they made their way out of the Jeffersonian.

Brennan did look different. Deep, dark circles swirled under her grey eyes, and her face seemed flushed and pale. Booth placed a hand on her back, his face pulled taut with concern. "I mean it, Bones. You don't look so good." he said, getting more and more worried.

"I should _look_ fine, because I am fine. Mildly fatigued at the most." she replied with a sigh. Booth cocked an eyebrow, but said no more. "Alright, Brennan MD. Whatever you say… You up for a bite to eat, now that the case was closed?" he offered hopefully. He glanced around the dark parking lot wearily, as he opened the passenger's seat for her. She tiredly slumped into the car, rubbing her temples.

"I don't know Booth, I've still got a lot of official reports to file… I probably won't be getting much of a dinner in tonight.." Brennan reasoned. Booth started the car, glowering. "Bones, you can't just skip meals. That's not healthy, _you_ should know that. You work on that paperwork, let me come in and make you a little something to eat, okay?" Bones opened her mouth to protest, but he interjected. "No but's; I'm doin' it."

Temperance found herself too tired to argue. She shut her mouth and turned to look out the window. Booth felt uneasy in the silence between them. They _always _talked, unless they argued. But she was silent. She wasn't mad or upset. She _was_ tired.

He pulled into her driveway wordlessly and got out, opening her door. He eyed her, as she wearily got out of the car, and headed towards her door. Booth watched her unlock her door in silence. She stumbled in slowly stretching, as Booth filed past her.

"What are ya feelin' like tonight, Bones, let's see what's in this fridge…." he said, rummaging through Brennan's surprisingly packed freezer. He heard her moan weakly. "Can't see…" she admitted feebly. "What's that?" he turned quickly to see her swaying, and holding her head. "I can't really see." Booth tore from the freezer, causing to slabs of frozen meat to collide with the floor.

He was upon her in a moment, bracing her shoulders and holding her upright. "Bones? Bones!? Hang on a moment!" he cried frantically, but her felt her straighten up and shake her head. "No, No. It's fine." she said quickly, opening her eyes and facing him. Booth stood, unconvinced. "To hell you are, ya went blind for a minute!" he cried, shifting her to the couch. "Please, Booth. I'm just tired. We've all been working this case so hard…" He grunted with disapproval.

He let go of her but didn't move. "I'm alright, and I'll be just fine once I eat." she promised. Booth grimaced, starting towards the refrigerator. "Just sit down, while I pour you some orange juice, okay? I swear Bones, where would you be without-" He paused on his way to the kitchen as he heard a thump.

He turned hysterically, to see Temperance motionless on the ground. "TEMPE!" he cried, racing to her and falling to his knees and flipping her over. Her eyes fluttered shut, and her chest heaved up and down. He gently moved her auburn hair from her face, lightly patting her cheek. "Bones?! Tempe!" he shouted, his eyes looking over her. She coughed a little, as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Booth…" she said faintly. "Shhh, don't speak, stupid!" he scolded, sliding his arms around her slender frame. "Did I just pass out…" she asked weakly, her eyes shutting. "YES, Bones. You just passed out." he grunted, picking her up with ease and laying her on her couch. "Gatorade.. Orange juice… Something like that…" she replied weakly, attempting to sit up but failing. "R-Right!" cried Booth. Racing to her refrigerator and luckily finding a red Gatorade and a carton of orange juice. He grabbed cups and both bottles, laying them on her coffee table and hurriedly pouring both.

He thrusted the cup at Bones, but found her to weak to adequately drink it herself. With no qualms, he held her up and held the liquid to her lips, and she drank it thirstily. She sighed for a moment, closing her eyes and just resting. She opened them to find Booth peering at her worriedly. "I'm alright, Booth." she said softy, sitting up with more success. He watched her, clearly unconvinced.

"I've been so busy with the case, I clearly just neglected myself. Little sleep, little food intake and being active took a toll on my body, my blood pressure became too low and-" "Spare me, Bones. When exactly did you last eat?" he demanded.

She thought for a moment. "I can't really remember." she admitted flatly. Booth glared. "Three…Maybe four days. When I feel really pressed, I don't eat. Wastes the time I need for a case." Temperance admitted. "You can't just declare that you're not going to eat, Bones. You need to take care of _you_ too, not just the case." Booth lectures. Temperance nodded, and fought the urge to apologize. "You keep drinking those, and I'm cooking you something, pronto." said Booth, rising. "No, I just need to sip these drinks. I've eaten so little lately, I'll regurgitate everything back up and be dehydrated and worse off than now." said Temperance, a know-it-all look on her face.

Booth's eyes narrowed. "Fine, I'll watch you sip those then." he said thinly, crossing his arms and pouting a little. Slowly, Temperance sipped on the orange juice until it was gone. She scooted in to set it on the table, and remained by Booth. He sighed, yawning a little. He turned to Temperance, looking over her striking features. "Why don't you take care of yourself?" he snorted, placing his hands behind his head. Temperance slowly leaned in, and cautiously placed her head on his chest.

"Because when I don't, you _do_." she said plainly. Booth inhaled sharply, but didn't protest as she began to drift to sleep. "Got that right, Bones."


End file.
